ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Che
History Yun Che is from Floating Cloud City where his adopted grandfather, Xiao Lie is the 5th elder for the Xiao Clan in the city. At the beginning of the story, he was chased by various of people because he had the Sky Poison Pearl, a treasure that can cure any poison in the world, and since he didn't want anybody else to have it he committed suicide by jumping of a cliff. He found himself in Floating Cloud City where he wakes up in the body of a boy with the same name in another world. The body itself had been murdered by murdering heart poison, but thanks to Sky Poison Pearl, he reincarnated into his current body without any problems. However, in this new world, their abilities were most important aspect of all, but because of Yun Che having broken spiritual veins at a young age, he can't go any farther than 1st rank of elementary level. He was considered as trash to many people but no one dared to offend him as his adoptive grandfather is the strongest elder in the city. He ends up marrying Xia Qingyue, and on their wedding night she made him sleep on the floor and in return he couldn't sleep so he goes out side to watch the stars and ends up finding a star concealing grass, and ends up meeting Jasmine for the first time. She was poisoned by an unknown that the Sky Poison Pearl couldn't cure right away which makes Jasmine enter the space inside of the Sky Poison Pearl to detoxify the poison over time. After finding out Jasmine enter the Sky Poison Pearl, he starts heading back home but runs into Xiao Lingxi, his "Little Aunt", and they end up falling asleep together on the mountain gazing at the stars. Profound Arts and Skills * Great Way of Buddha: A technique that Jasmine taught Yun Che when he chose to use a heavy sword. It allows him to recover from his injuries at a fast speed, and each breakthrough causes his psychical strength the increase. * Evil God Secret Arts:' '''Obtained when he received when Jasmine gave Yun Che the Evil God Profound Veins, there are 5 realms Evil Soul, Burning Heart, Purgatory, Rumbling Heaven, and Hades. Each stage requires a certain cultivation in order for it not to cause strain on the body, but they can be forcefully opened, * '''Frozen Cloud Arts': Was obtained when his and Chu Yuechan virgin Yin and Yang combined in the Dragon God —— Primordial Azure Dragon's trial. * Frozen End Divine Arts: Obtained after he joins Frozen Cloud Asgard. * Ice Flame: Merger between Frozen End and Phoenix Flames. Once perfected it will be his most powerful attack. * Star God’s Broken Shadow: Body movement skill from Jasmine. * World Ode of the Phoenix: Its an Incomplete skill from the Divine beast of the Phoenix, which only includes the 5th and 6th stages. Empyrean Dance of the Phoenix Wing and Star Scorching Demon Lotus. * Prison God Sirius’ Tome: A skill that allows Yun Che to wield a Heavy Sword * Sky Wolf Slash: Yun Che's most powerful Profound skill, its a combo between the heavy sword and Sirius' Tome * Phoenix Break: A combo of the heavy sword, Sirius' Tome, and Phoenix flames. * Overlords Fury: Learnt after his Overlord Colossal Sword broke. Category:Characters